Love From Under The Deep Blue Sea
by Ying Jagansama
Summary: Yugi x Yami,Yuugi is a young merman who falls in love with a prince.But love form by the creatures of under water and the people of above is forbidden.What is to become of these two?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-GI-OH characters and the plot for Ariel and something. And no, I don't own the other stories about Ariel seeing that I don't even remember the name of the said show...-sweatdrops-

* * *

Once upon a time there was a flourishing kingdom in a far away land where there was magic everywhere. Magic was in the air, the earth, and in the people of the kingdom. Everyone believed in magic but then one horrible day, a evil king ordered for all magical theories to be ban to be said in public or any place at all. This king didn't believe in magic and he wanted everyone else to believed HIS way and so every magical stories, scrolls, theories, and books were burned in the kingdom's square which is in the middle of the kingdom. 

Children grew up without the knowledge of magic and many magical places's source of magic died off. The creatures of the Earth fled to the heavens and to the sky above. Many of those creatures were creatures of magic from the air, Earth, and other elements. Almost all magical creatures were gone from the face of the Earth except for a few and those few creatures were magical creatures of the waters.

Ranging from half human sharks to water sprites, these magical water creatures continue living on Earth silently, making laws about seeing a human was against...well the law. The creatures of the waters continue to live in peace knowning that the human king already thought that all creatures were gone. In the sea, close to the kingdom in which the King lived was another kingdom ruled by another king...a kind one that cared for all his people.

The king's name was King Motou, a old but wise merman that holds the magical powers of the water staff. ( A/N : Lame but nyah! ) He and his kind, the merpeople were the most 'special' ones. Why? Because they hold similar charateristics to those of teh humans that lived above the waters, with their faces, chest, hands, and eyes. There are more but it would be a waste of time to continue on and list them.

However, the merpeople had only half of the human's body. Their lower half were a fish's tail and fin. King Motou, unlike the previous kings, had only one grandson and his name is Yuugi Motou. Yuugi is a young merman with a slim body with a fragile-like appearance and vibrates a clear, innocent and happy aura.

Yuugi has large, amethyst optics with hair of three colors which are gold, scarlet, and black, each starting from the bangs, form layers of different colored hair. Last but not least, Yuugi have a beautiful light cerulean colored tail which seems to be the exact color of the sea's clean blue water bathe in soft sunlight.

Well, Yuugi always seemed to love the stories about how the people of the oceans had found love and lived happily with the people above the waters. He always hoped that he would be one of the people, just like his great great great grandmother had. He didn't remember the man she fell in love with but he knew he name was 'Ariel' or something like that. ( A/N: -cackles- ) Yuugi always wondered why the people above can't live in the ocean with his and his people, even though he knew the answer already. "If only they believed in magic..." he would always say.

It was the day of the musical and everything was bustling about. The crabs were scuttling and putting on last minute decorations while the octopus tested out their instruments to see if they need tuning and such. King Motou was currently standing, well floating, on the stage to see how it had turned out. He was very glad to know that his son's friends and himself were going to perform the musical for the whole kingdom tonight. Speaking about his son, _where_ is he?

The answer to that question is that Yuugi is currently swimming silently and hastily through various ships which had sunk down in the past 50 years or so. Carrying a small basket made of seaweed strung around a foundation of a round-bowl shape clump of coral, Yuugi looked in drawers and in shelves of the sunken ship before putting in various stuff into his basket.

One caught his eye the most. It had a long, silver handle, a bit rusted, and three things at the top which pointed upwards. Yuugi giggled softly, " It looks like Grampa's staff!" He waved it around, as if expecting it to do some sort of magic trick.

When nothing came out he blinked then pouted befor sticking it in his hair, only to blink again when he grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it down his hair. "It's a...chumb..cobm...comb...It's the thingy that the humans use to brush their hair!" Yuugi said in glee and stuffed it in his basket. He swam out of the ship silently, his cerulean colored tail swishing from side to side quietly.

Yuugi continued to swim out to the open space, filled with dark, murky water. What did he expect? After all, he IS near the deepest part of the ocean. Suddenly he heard someone screamed out, " Yuugi! Look out behind you?" He turned around only to come across the image of a white shark swimming towards him.

With a squeek, Yuugi swam away as fast as he can but it wasn't fast enough. Soon the shark had come near enough to him to snap his body in half! Swimming from side to side to avoid getting bitten, Yuugi swam as fast as his tail could let him. It was then he caught the sight of a large circle like thing, sticking out from the ground. It was big enough to let him through but small enough to capture the shark. Yuugi swam upwards and the shark followed his prey.

Soon enough he swam into the circle, going through it easily and the shark tried to as well, only to get through half-way and get stuck. Yuugi let out a sigh of relief before turning to the way to get home. There he caught the sight of a blur of blond hair before getting tackled by a very flustered and angry blonde.

It was his friend, Jou. His real name was Jounochi ( A/N: erm..spelling? e.e; ) but he called him, Jou. With his carefree, chocolate brown eyes, Jou was famous among the mermaids in the kingdom and so was he, only that both of them were...well...gay and now they are not together.

Yuugi had tuned out of Jou's rambling and then was shaken by the said blond, " Do you know what time it is!" Yuugi shooked his head, " No, why?" Jou sighed before saying softly, " It's time for the musical to start!" Yuugi's amethyst eyes widen considerably before grabbing Jou's hand and both of them swam to the musical stage as fast as they can.

In the musical place setting, thing

"Where's Jou and Yuugi?" asked Honda. " I have no idea but they better come soon because it's gonna sta- " Otogi said only to be cut off when he was tackled by a medium-sized blur with triple colored, hair. With a squeek, Yugi grinned and explained himself before asking, " Am I late?" Jou was currently talking to Honda so Otogi replied with a 'no' and stuff Yuugi into his costume hastily. By the time it was done, Yuugi's grandfather, King Motou had talked to the audience and they were going to be onstage in 5 minutes.

Yuugi's costume just consists of various belts pearls and shells that help illuminate the color of his tail and a wreath of white and black pearls completed with another group of pearls and shells that makes a soft, tinkling noise when shook that is worn as a bracelets for both hands. Everyone's else was a simple cloak of seaweed with shells and pearls and wreaths made of blue, red, and white coral. They danced silently, no singing involved just the sounds of their costume as music.

Finally it was done and Yuugi and his friends thought everything was fine until suddenly King Motou came up to them before standing infront of his grandson with a stern face, " Where have you been?" Yuugi cowered and was about to spoke when suddenly Jou interfered, " Ya see your highness, Yug and me were swimmin' around since we were so restless 'bout the musical. We didn't mean ta be late." King Motou seemed to looked unsure about this but he nodded befor glancing down at Yuugi, " Beautiful dance, Yuugi..." With that he left without a sound

It was nighttime by the time the King decides to talk to Yuugi. ( A/N: Gramps is gonna be a bit...mean in this section! ) "I know your friend had lied for you and I won't take it against him because he is the son of a noble man. However, for you, you will not be aloud to move from your room for the next two moons, you understand!

I will not take the idea of my grandson, the prince of the kingdom, as a carefree, selfish boy who cares nothing of his kingdom. Forget about Ariel! And forget about those human and the stories!" With that, King Motou left a sniffling and crying Yuugi in his room. Yuugi shook his head before suddenly grabbing his things and swam out throught the window.

After swimming for what it seemed for an hour, Yuugi sat down on a rock, crying softly. Unknown to him, a kind fairy noticed him and swam up to him before tapping him on the shoulder, her slightly transparent white dress floating on the water, showing a bit of her slightly blue skin. She was a water sprite. Y

uugi sniffled and blinked up only to come across the surprise face of the said water fairy. "My my my, you are the most beautiful merman I have ever seen yet you have such a sad expression...Why is that?" she asked. Yuugi answered in a soft tone, " My grandfather had prohibited me from doing what I love to do...and I ran away..." "Ah, does this hobby you love to do consists of humans?" she asked in the same soft tone.

Yuugi nodded, wiping his eyes slightly. She smiled at him, " I have a potion that allows you to be human but with a price, if you want I can give it to you..." Yuugi blinked and shook his head, " No, I'm sorry, I can't accept that.." She nodded before giving him a description of where she lived, just incase he changed his mind.

He smiled happily and nodded a thank you before swimming up to the open air of the ocean. It was a nice, sunny day before but now it has turn to dark night. Suddenly a ship swam by, covered in gold and the words of " New King!" was painted at the side. Yuugi swam closer to the boat before sitting on the anchor, not even hearing the sounds of " Anchor up! Party starting!"

Yuugi only noticed when he felt himself being lifted, at the mere chance, he climbed onto a small space in the ship's side and watched the festivities happily, his mood lightening slightly. Suddenly a ball rolled up to him and he caught sight of gold slippers walking toward him. Suddenly the person bend down and Yuugi was shocked to find out that the person looked exactly like him!

Only with violet eyes and spikier hair of course and he had legs. The said person didn't even noticed him since he was talking to a white-haired boy with emerald eyes. Yuugi thought he was never going to turned and just sat there, cerulean colored tail moving sidewards silently in nervousness.

The boy didn't see if after all but suddenly thunder was heard and lightning flashed across the skies, rain falling down heavily. Yuugi heard screams and yelling before he jumped off the ship and into the safeness of the water. He moved to the surface and watched as the ship suddenly fell and smaller boats swam out to the other, toward the shore which was a bit far away.

Yuugi's eyes widen considerably as he say his look-a-like human fall of one fo the boats and sink down, other people on the boats screaming for help. Yuugi swam down and grabbed one of the boy's arm, before pulling him across the water only to remember humans can't breathe under water.

With great difficulty, Yuugi pulled the young man up to the air before swimming toward shore on the surface. When he reached toward the said shore, it was near dawn and the sun was rising. Yuugi noticed that the person wasn't breathing and he used "CPR" to help him breathe. ( A/N: I don't know what do write so CPR it is? .. )

Soon enough, his look a like was breathing and Yuugi finally had time to study the young man. He looked about almost 18 years old in human years while he himself was only 17. " He looks like an angel when he sleeps.." Yuugi whispered. Suddenly he heard the barkings of a dog and yelling of a young man.

Violet eyes soon blinked open and Yuugi blinked down at him. Then he heard the sounds of a dog's barking closer. Jumping into the water as fast as he can, he knew that the young man he saved had noticed that he was not a normal human but a merman instead. Suddenly the idea of that young man hating him and feeling disgusted by him gave him a pain in his heart.

It was then he knew he had feel inlove with that human and he swam to the water sprite's 'house' to get the potion. Yuugi wanted to be with that young man and he would do anything to get past that goal.

In the end, Yuugi had gotten the potion and was listening to the water sprite's rules and what was to happen. In the mean time at the palace the young man, which was the new prince of the kingdome that goes by the name 'Yami', was thinking of the beauty he saw earlier that day. Sighing unhappily, Yami wished for the that young beautiful creature to come back and visit him.

He of course remembered the stories about magical creatures that were beautiful but when the humans expelled them from their own land, the creatures hold the hatred for every human. With that thought, Yami felt a jolt of... loneliness? Pain? Hurt?... in his heart. Wincing slightly he hope that the beautiful young merman did not hate him. It was then he was shaken out of his thoughts with the unmerciful poking and proding of Anzu, his fiancee.

Oh how he hated her. He would rather marry that beauty of a merman and to get out fo her little rambling, Yami took a walk, back to the shore where he last saw that magical beauty.

Yuugi swam to the shore, the potion in his hands. When he will drink that potion, he will turn human but he will not have a voice at all. Yuugi understand that it would be the last time he will talk and so when he reached the shore, he plopped on the sand where the sea's waves were touching his tail and drank the potion.

Suddenly Yuugi gasped and nearly let out a scream but he held it in. The water around his tail swirled and circle the cerulean tail before suddenly in a blast of white light, in his tail's place was two pale brown legs and something else in the middle of it. ( AN: You know what it is! ) He tried to stand up, only to fall back down from inexperience with legs. Yuugi soon got the hang of it and then something prodded at his mind and he closed his eyes as he layed down and curled up on the sandy shore.

Memories that weren't his of being a human entered his mind, and with them, Yuugi was able to learn and understand everything on his body now. After the memories died off, Yuugi still slept on, or so he thought. It was then when he heard footsteps near him, he turned to lay on his back and opened his eyes, only to stare straight into violet orbs equally surprised.

Yami was just enjoying his lonesome walk on the shore when he caught sight of a curled up body. Running towards it, Yami gasp in surprise as he noticed it was the same body as the boy he was thinking about earlier. But this..boy didn't have that light blue, crystal colored tail. Going to closer to the said boy, Yami leaned closer until he was inches apart from the boy's face. He felt joy and happiness when he was close to this boy and it was first among those emotions he had ever felt in his life. Suddenly he was looking into amethyst eyes and Yami blushed slightly before moving backward hastily.

Yuugi blinked at him when he did so before smiling softly and propping himself upward before slightly crawling to his love. Suddenly he tilted his head and out of Yami's shock, Yuugi snuggled onto Yami and feel asleep. Yami, still blushing a red scarlet, took off his cloak and wrapped it around Yuugi, blushing as he tried to keep himself from staring at a certain 'place' on Yuugi's body.

Carrying him home, Yami put Yuugi onto his bed, not surprised to see Bakura smirking at him and Ryou smiling at him softly. Ryou, himself was a magical creature, similar to Yuugi, only that he used to be a servant to his own 'family' until Bakura held a ball and those two fell in love. ( A/N: Guess the name of that story! It will be another side story to this once I'm done and start working on it! )

Yami soon exited the room, not noticing that Anzu, his fiancee was glaring at his room before turning around with a 'hmph!' A few hours later, Yami entered his room to come across the image of a confused Yuugi toying with his bed sheets. Chuckling softly, Yami introduced himself to Yuugi only to find out that Yuugi cannot talk but that smile that adorned his lips when Yami introduced himself made his heart melt like chocolate in a hot summer day.

Yami found out after a few guess from Yuugi's hand gestures that Yuugi's name was Yuugi and he lived on the sea.A few days later, Yami and Yuugi got along well but Anzu was up to no good. She tried her best to humiliate poor Yuugi and to gain Yami's attention. Sadly, all her tricks and pranks made Yuugi seem for cuter to Yami.

One day, Anzu decided to come up with the ultimate plan! She invited Yami 'and' Yugi to a ball, which means only Yami was invited but he was told that Yugi was invited as well. "Yugi, could you do me a favor?" Anzu asked with fake sweetness iced in her voice. Nodding slightly, Yugi decided t help he all he could. "There is a place near the dock in which I had bouht. Can you be a dear and go clean it up for me?" Anzu asked once more and smirked when Yuugi nodded.

She sent him off at once and then she took Yami to the ball and when Yami asked her where Yugi was, Anzu jsut told him in fake sadness that Yuugi couldn't come due to a stomach ache. Yami asked how she knew and she said Yugi told her. Yami didn't noticed the fact that Yuugi was mute and can't tlak therefore can't have told her that he had a stomach ache.

Yuugi, after cleaning the dock went to the ball with a glass plate he found, knowing she would be there and he wanted to tell her that he was done and had found the plate. But when Yuugi saw that Yami and Anzu were sharing a kiss in the middle of the ball room, he dropped the glass plate, causing it to shatter and attracting all the guests attention, including Anzu's and Yami's.

Yami's eyes widen as he saw Yuugi's own eyes start to tear up while Anzu just smirked at Yuugi. Yuugi ran from the ball room and into the shore where he first met Yami. Yuugi knew how to change back into his first form although that would mean he would die, seeing that he would not know how to breathe underwater or swim to the surface like he did before.

Yami had ran after him and he saw the whole transformation as Yuugi changed into a merman. Yami ran toward Yuugi but it was too late, Yuugi had already jumped into the water. Yami jumped in after him, before letting himself sink down to where Yuugi was and he wrapped his arms around his love before mouthing to the already dieing Yuugi, " I love you and I will die with you and hope that God will let us met once again..." Yuugi nods and smiled the same smile that had first melted Yami's heart before mouthing back, " I love you too..." And with that, both of them died but the bodies were never seen or found...

* * *

-In present time, night time at Domino City-

Yami woke up in shock and looked around after having that weird dream. Suddenly he felt shuffling around next to him and then a head popped out of the covers and amethyst eyes blinked tiredly at him as the owner's soft voice ask him, " Bad dream, Yami?"

Yami shook his head and leaned down to nuzzle Yugi, formerly Yuugi the young merman with a beautiful cerulean, crystal color tail," No...I love you, Aibou and I think you should get some sleep now..." Yugi nodded tiredly and leaned up to kiss his love on the cheek, " I love you too and you are going to be next to me when I wake up right?"

Yami nodded but he smiled when he noticed Yugi was already asleep. "Goodnight, my beautiful young merman..." Yami whispered before falling asleep as well not hearing what was said next. "Goodnight my handsome King..."

* * *

Ying: o.o; I found out that there is not YGO show mermaid thing layout for the plot so yeah. REVIEW! -flails arms-For the picture that inspired this story, e-mail me or ask me and i can erm...e.e; reply with the link! 


End file.
